In an electrical connector, it is important to securely maintain a state of engagement with respect to a mating connector which is electrically connected thereto. Generally, the state of engagement with respect to the mating connector in the electrical connector is maintained by a spring force or the like for each contact of the connectors (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-183212).